


Moving from the Start

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [5]
Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Davy is out on a date and he gets to thinking.





	Moving from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers project. The prompt for this fic was "fallen".

Davy glanced at the girl sitting next to him. Susie. Susie was a lovely name to say. It rolled on his tongue like candy. And she was a lovely girl to be with too. This was only their second date, but the question Davy always asked by this point was the same.

Was it love this time? True love?

Susie laughed, and Davy took her hand into his. They had decided on a movie before dinner for this date. She had picked a breezy surfer flick for them to watch. There wasn’t much of a plot, but the music was decent and the jokes weren’t painful to listen to. It was the perfect sort of movie to see when you just wanted to relax and enjoy someone’s company.

This worked for Davy as that was exactly what he wanted to focus on right now. Being with Susie. Seeing how it felt and how he might feel about it long-term.

Davy squeezed her hand, but Susie didn’t notice. They had met at the beach a week ago. She and some friends were selling hot dogs and lemonade to raise money for a local animal shelter. After buying a hot dog, Davy asked her if she had a dog or cat of her own. She surprised him by saying that she’d never owned a pet in her life.

 _“It’s just the right thing to do,”_ she had said. _“Don’t you think?”_

It was that moment, that little spark of surprise, that unexpected flicker of kindness that inspired Davy to ask her out on a date. Although, he had already been toying with the idea anyway as she was a pretty, petite blonde with blue eyes that had flecks of green in them. In other words, one of his favorite types of girls to date…not that he played favorites all that much….

Davy grabbed a couple of pieces of popcorn from the cup they were sharing. He tried to picture the two of them going on moonlit walks on the beach, floating along the Tunnel of Love at the amusement park, and snuggling together on the couch and watching the sun set through the windows of the pad. All of these images gave Davy a warm feeling in his chest which he considered love. Though, that was also considered comfort.

A surfer fell off his board which caused Davy to snort. He knew he could do better without trying all that hard. Over the course of the film, Davy had grown to dislike the male protagonist. To Davy, the guy wasn’t putting in the effort he should have to win the girl of his dreams. What was the point of chasing a girl if you weren’t going to try as hard as you could? And if you really did meet the girl of your dreams, she deserved your best efforts.

Like Susie. Davy was determined to make something out of his dates with Susie. In his mind, that resolve also meant love to him…though he couldn’t deny that a small part of it was also pride in his abilities.

“Davy,” she whispered into his ear. “I’m not that hungry. Let’s skip the pizza parlor and just get some sundaes.”

“Whatever you said, love,” he grinned at her. She smiled back and slumped down in her seat as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Davy grabbed the cup of popcorn so he could finish what was left. He was still unsure of what would come of his relationship with Susie, but he was certain of his feelings for her in that moment. He was in love and he wanted to carry that love as far as it could go.

And perhaps that was all that mattered anyway. Not whether or not it was a love that was built to last, but that it was a love that he felt right now. Love was a decision that a person made moment by moment. Maybe that was what love was always meant to be whether people realized it or not.

Davy tossed the last of the popcorn into his mouth and leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.


End file.
